In the related art, a reactance measurement apparatus is known which measures reactance of a reactance element. The reactance element indicates a capacitor having capacitive reactance or an inductor having an inductive reactance. For example, patent literature 1 discloses an apparatus which measures the capacitive reactance of the capacitor at predetermined angular frequency and calculates electrostatic capacitance of the capacitor.
First, the apparatus described in patent literature 1 applies a first AC voltage having predetermined amplitude to the capacitor and converts current flowing in the capacitor into a voltage signal at that time. Subsequently, by using a multiplication circuit, the above-described voltage signal is multiplied by the second AC voltage in which the phase is advanced by π/2 with respect to the first AC voltage. Subsequently, voltage of a DC component in output voltage of the multiplication circuit is measured, and the electrostatic capacitance of the capacitor is calculated based on a relational equation established between magnitude of the DC component and the electrostatic capacitance of the capacitor.